Harry Potter and the Loop in Time
by Mizz Stupid
Summary: Harry Potter and his Friends get on the Hogwarts Express to go to their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They come across a magical object that could bring You Know Who back to power. Will they succeed in stoping the evil Lord?
1. The Train Journey

-Chapter One-

The Train Journey

A scarlet steam engine was waiting impatiently next to a platform packed with people. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the hustling and bustling crowd. There was a wrought-iron archway with the words _Platform Nine and Three Quarters _on it.

At eleven o'clock precisely the driver whistled and the train began to pull away from the platform, leaving some of the chattering crowd behind.

Throughout the train were chatting and laughing students trying to find a compartment to sit in for the long journey.

In one of the compartments there was a girl sitting looking out of the window. She had long light brown hair and brown eyes, and was slim but quite short, wearing a pink hoody and three-quarter-length jeans.

"Anyone sitting here?" She looked round and saw a boy with black messy hair and emerald green eyes that were hidden behind his round glasses. "Everywhere else is full."

"If you want," the girl replied.

"Oh here you are Harry!" A girl with dark brown hair, held up messily in a pair of buns, with the darkest brown eyes ever possible, swung through the door. She was wearing a bright pink skirt with purple tights. "There's a guy down there, Lee or something, and he's got a tarantula. It's really cool. Oh who are you?"

"I'm Charlotte Slater, who are you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Amy Black. Nice to make your acquaintance," Amy said shaking Charlotte's hand.

"And I'm Harry…Potter."

"Really? You're Harry Potter? And have you really got – you know…the…the," Charlotte blurted out and pointed at Harry's forehead.

"He's not a sideshow freak you know!" Amy snapped rudely.

"It's alright," Harry replied and pulled back his fringe to show his lightning scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

"Yes that's where Voldemort turned on Harry after killing his mum, but the spell backfired and left Voldemort really weak, blah, blah, blah, we all know the story thanks!" Amy snapped.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to offend you!" Charlotte replied quietly.

"It's OK, really, I don't remember any of it, just a lot of green light but nothing else," Harry said.

"I don't suppose you saw loads of boys with red hair near that tarantula?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh you mean the Weasleys? No I didn't but they're around somewhere," Amy replied.

"Never mind, I'll find Ron later. He's supposed to be meeting me, that's all. Did you bring any animals?" Charlotte asked.

"I've got a snowy owl called Hedwig from Diagon alley the other day. What about you?" Harry replied.

"I have an elf owl called Lolly. What about you Amy?"

"Oh what? Yeah animals, I've got a long-eared owl, she's called Aella, it means Whirlwind."

"Nice. Do you play Quidditch?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah of course! I play chaser. You?" Amy replied, finally warming to Charlotte.

"I play chaser too. My mum says I'm good and should try out next year. What about you?"

"Wild hippogriffs wouldn't keep me away! Harry plays too, but I have to say he doesn't have the natural skill that I possess," Amy replied sarcastically.

"Excuse me, I'm a great seeker," Harry replied.

"Yeah I suppose for someone who's optically challenged."

"Shut up, you're just jealous!"

Amy was about to make a smart comeback when the compartment door opened and a tall, thin and gangling boy, with freckles and flaming red hair came in and shut the door behind him.

"Ronald, where have you been? You were meant to meet me ages ago!" Charlotte said playfully.

"Ssh, I'm hiding form Fred, George and Lee Jordan. They've got a huge tarantula and keep chasing me," Ron replied.

"I've seen it too, I thought it was really cool!" Amy said.

"Cool is not the word I was thinking of, Amy," Ron replied as he sat down next to Charlotte.

"So, hang on. You know each other?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, mine and Amy's parents are distant cousins or something, and I know Harry because he lives with Amy."

"OK cool, you never told me you knew Harry!" Charlotte said indignantly.

"You never asked me," Ron replied coolly.

"How do you know Ron then Char?" Amy asked.

"Oh, we've known each other since we were babies. Our dads both work near each other in the Ministry."

"Also our dads were in the same year at school and in Gryffindor and have been best friends since they were young," Ron replied.

"Oh, well, anyway, I saw the Chudley Cannons are out of the league, that _was_ a surprise! Whereas the Prides are through to the finals," Amy said mockingly.

"That was just sheer of bad luck, and anyway everyone knows the Prides cheated in the last game," Ron replied sulkily and Charlotte agreed.

"You what! The Prides are the best team in the league at the moment and at least they're actually doing something. The Cannons haven't won since 1892! Don't tell me you support Chudley Cannons as well Char!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah, they are the best!" Charlotte replied.

"See, it's two against one, Amy," Ron said. Amy and Ron started to argue.

"This could go on for hours," Harry said to Charlotte, "let's try and distract them!"

"Ron, what's in your pocket?" Charlotte asked.

"You what? Oh yeah, it's Scabbers, total waste of space." Ron pulled out an old, fat dishevelled rat.

"Oh you poor thing, how come you've been given that?" Charlotte asked sympathetically.

"Well Percy got an owl for being a prefect, so he gave me this," Ron had just stuffed Scabbers in his pocket when the compartment door once again opened.

"Well I wondered how long it would be until you popped up Malfoy!" Charlotte snapped. Three boys slithered in; the middle one was a pale boy with blonde hair. The other two looked thick and extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.

"Well Slater, I didn't come to see you, I came to see the famous Harry potter. So it's you is it?" The pale boy drawled looking at Harry.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. Now we know you haven't been able to show your real side, so we came to give you to join us. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"He is fine where he is, thank you very much, so why don't you make, like a tree, and leave, ferret face!" Amy snapped.

"Who do you think you are, talking to a Malfoy like that!"

" I'm Amy Black, and you're a worthless scum!" Amy replied loftily and Ron laughed.

"What are you laughing at? I'm guessing you're a Weasley; red hair, freckles and hand-me-down clothes. Your parents have more kids then they can afford!"

"Malfoy, that was well out of order, now get out. You can't just come in here and start mouthing off. Good bye!" Charlotte yelled while Harry tried to restrain Ron.

"Just remember what I said Potter. You don't want to hang around with the wrong sort!" Malfoy said and turned to leave.

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself!" Harry replied.

Draco turned round; his cheeks turned a pinkish tinge. He glared at them, and "If you're not more careful you'll go the same way as your mother," Draco replied coolly and left.

"I really don't like him!" Charlotte said as she shut the door.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder while the group sat quietly, all angered by Draco Malfoy. A girl with bushy brown hair and unusually large front teeth entering the compartment broke the silence. She was already in her uniform.

"Hi, I was wondering if you've seen the woman selling food. It's just she hasn't been up our end of the train and we're all hungry," the girl asked in a bossy sort of voice.

"No she's not been here either," Charlotte replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," the girl announced haughtily.

"Oh that's nice," Amy replied quite rudely.

"Sorry about her. I'm Charlotte Slater, he's Ron Weasley, and he's Harry Potter!"

"Goodness me, are you really? Wow, it's lovely to meet you!"

"Here we go again," Amy mumbled.

"And this _grouch_ is Amy Black. Like Char said, she is always like that. So what house do you want to be in?" Harry asked.

"I've been asking around. Gryffindor would be the best. I'll sit here with you for a bit if you don't mind?" Hermione replied,

"Sure, take a seat," Charlotte said politely, while Amy scowled out of the window.

"Have you brought an animal, Hermione?" Charlotte asked, trying to strike up a conversation to remove the awkward atmosphere.

"No, I haven't found one to suit my needs."

"What do you mean 'to suit your needs'?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter. Now have you read any of our books yet? I've read all of them at least five times and I know them practically off by heart. Being a muggle myself, I wanted to catch up. I suppose you're all from wizarding families. Do you think I'll be at a disadvantage? Oh I hope not." She said this all very fast.

Charlotte, Ron and Harry looked horrified; none of them had really opened their books, while Amy just snorted.

"You have way too much time on your hands, you know that!" Amy said.

"I'm not a keen reader. I find them a bit boring," Charlotte said quietly and Hermione looked at her in disgust.

"Well I don't think there's a question I couldn't answer at the moment," Hermione said smugly.

"Good for you!" Amy snapped.

"I just like to be well prepared," Hermione replied.

"How did we get stuck with miss-know-it-all?" Ron whispered to Charlotte causing her to laugh loudly.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. How much longer do you think it will be? My bum is really sore!" Charlotte whined.

"Shouldn't be that much longer. Maybe we should get changed. You boys can leave now," Hermione ordered, rather bossily.

Hermione was right. Within fifteen minutes the train pulled slowly into a station.

"Right, I suppose we had better be going!" Amy said excitedly, and they went out into the passageway to join the rest of the students.

"I would be very grateful if people would STOP BUMPING INTO ME!" Amy shouted and started to push people to get off the train. She was one of the first ones off.

"Take your time why don't you," she yelled sarcastically to the others.

There was a sign on the platform with the words _First years wait here _on it.

"Great! So we're going to stand here and freeze!" Amy moaned, but they did not have to wait long.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" A giant-like man strode towards the tiny first years. He had a bushy beard and brown beady eyes. "I'm Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys. Is everyone 'ere? Good, let's go!" Hagrid led them down a path to a shore with lots of little boats.

When everyone was in a boat Hagrid shouted "FORWARD!" The boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was a smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the huge looming cliff ahead of them.

"Ah this is the life!" Ron said who was sitting behind Charlotte. Charlotte grabbed some of the cold water and threw it over Ron.

"Why you little-" Ron yelled and threw some water but it went over Harry, who then threw some water that went over Amy, and the boat soon fell into anarchy, until Hagrid told them to stop it.

The boats came to a stop at the shore in front of the cliff, and Hagrid led the students up a wooden spiral staircase. He then led them through and archway to a magnificent castle, shining in the dark. Hagrid walked up to the huge oak doors and knocked three times.

"Well chaps and chapesses, I suppose this is Hogwarts. It certainly is something," Amy whispered to Harry. Charlotte rolled her eyes and then the doors swung open.


	2. Badger, Lion, Snake or Raven

Badger, Lion, Snake or Raven

-Chapter Two-

Badger, Lion, Snake or Raven

The oak doors swung open revealing a tall lady with black hair, wearing emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face that gave the impression that no one should cross her.  
"Thank you Hagrid I will take it from here." The lady said kindly and pulled the doors wider to reveal a massive Entrance Hall. The lady led the first-years to the far corner.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room…"  
"Sounds like prison!" Amy whispered to Ron.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. During your time at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Now please wait here while we get things ready for the Sorting Ceremony." Professor McGonagall said and left the chamber.  
"What does she mean by 'sorting'?" A chubby boy asked nervously.  
"Fred and George told me you have to sing some kind of monster to sleep." Ron announced and everyone looked at the doors McGonagall disappeared through anxiously.  
"Oh Great! I can't sing at all, I sound a strangled cat." Charlotte said.  
"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked Amy who was laughing to herself.  
"Oh Char just reminded me of a time when my Dad thought the house was empty and put on some terrible music and he went round singing really loudly, he sounded dreadful!"  
"Oh shut up Black! You sound pathetic." Draco slurred as he pushed his way to where they were standing and stood threateningly in front of Amy.  
"You shut up, you're the one without a sense of humour Malfoy!" Amy replied coolly and Draco smirked.  
"One of these days Malfoy, someone will smack that smirk right off your face!" Charlotte snapped.  
"Was I even talking to you Slater!" Draco snapped, "If I were you I'd keep your nose out of other people's business."  
"Leave her alone Malfoy, you're the one who's sounding pathetic!" Ron said heatedly.  
"What is going here?" McGonagall had returned. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sloped off. "We are ready for you now, follow me!"  
McGonagall led the first-years into the Great Hall.  
Thousands and thousands of candles, which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, lit the room. These tables were laid with glistening golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the glittering candlelight. Above, there was a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read all about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione whispered to anyone that would listen.  
"Like I said, you have no life," Amy replied rudely.  
Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.  
"Doesn't look much like a monster!" Charlotte whispered to Ron.  
Professor McGonagall then stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool. Abbott, Hannah!"  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat and sat down.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted, The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down.  
"Black, Amy!" Amy, grinning like a Cheshire cat, strolled forward confidently and put on the hat.  
"Oh no! Not another Black! The school has only just recovered from your Father!" The hat cried and some of the students laughed. "Well it's going to have to be GRYFFINDOR!" Amy jumped off the stool and walked to the applause of the Gryffindor table.  
Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin.  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
Hermione sat on the stool and waited.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Great that's all I need!" Amy snapped.  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
The hat scarcely touched Draco's hair when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Draco looked pleased with himself as he swaggered over to the Slytherin.  
"Potter, Harry!"  
Everyone started whispering and point when Harry put on the hat and sat on the stool.  
"Interesting. Very interesting. Plenty of courage, I see. Not bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's difficult… So where should I put you? How about Slytherin? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, but no, that's not right -better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as loud as they could as Harry sat opposite Amy, the Weasley twins shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"  
Charlotte and Ron were two of the last to be sorted.  
"Slater, Charlotte!"  
"That's easy GRYFFINDOR!"  
Ron was then sorted into Gryffindor.  
Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here their Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"  
The dishes on the tables were now piled with food. Roast chicken, turkey, pork, lamb, and beef. Jacket potatoes, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes. And all types of vegetables you could possibly imagine. Very quickly everyone had full plates.  
"I can't believe I'm in Gryffindor, I'm so excited, I can't believe it, it's so fantastic!" Hermione gushed. Amy muttered something very rude under her breath.  
"Well hello everyone, how are you settling in?" The Gryffindor students looked around to see a pearly-white and slightly transparent man hovered next to the table.  
"Who are you?" Charlotte asked nicely.  
"I am Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."  
"Oh Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I would prefer Sir Nicolas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but Amy interrupted.  
"Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly Headless?"  
Sir Nicolas looked extremely miffed, as if the conversation was not going the way he would have liked.  
"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. He was extremely pleased at the astonished faces of the first-years.  
"So first-years, I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor hasn't won for six years, the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, is most unbearable."  
Everyone ate as much as they could and forced themselves to eat pudding.

After dinner the students were sent to their dormitories. Percy Weasley, one of Ron' solder brothers, who was a prefect, led the new Gryffindors to their new house.  
Percy led them to loads of big staircases that looked like they went on forever! Charlotte noticed that some of the staircases were moving from one place to another.  
"WHOOOO, WHEEEEE…"  
"OH! NO! Peeves! He is the Hogwarts Poltergeist. Watch out for him, he is a big pain in the back," Percy warned. Harry looked up and saw a little man, who was floating in mid-air. Peeves had wicked dark eyes and wasn't transparent like the other ghosts.  
"Oooo! I love it when new firsties' come! It's fun time!" Peeves said with a little schoolboy's cackle.  
"Peeves go away! Or I will have to get the Bloody Baron!" Percy snapped and Peeves stuck his tongue out and flew off.  
"Who is the Bloody Baron?" Charlotte asked.  
"The Slytherin ghost, not at all friendly. He is the only one who can control Peeves! Right let's carry on," Percy said and led them up the stairs.  
Finally they came up to a portrait that had a fat lady wearing a pink silk dress.  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
"Flubber-worm!" Percy said and the portrait flung open to reveal a hole that led them to a big common room. The common had pink sofas that looked so comfortable you could just sit on them and you could go to sleep straight away. There was also a big fire that made the common room look nice and cosy. Percy told the Gryffindors where their bedrooms were.  
"I hope we don't have to share this bedroom with Hermione Granger! I can't stand the girl," Amy said as she and Charlotte were in the bedroom. There were five four-poster beds. Charlotte chose her bed that was next to a window that had a lovely view of the lake. Amy choice the bed that was next to Charlotte's on the other side of the window.  
Charlotte left Amy unpacking and went down to the common room.  
Harry was sitting on a sofa.  
"You alright Harry?" Charlotte asked.  
"Yeah, I am really glad that I am in Gryffindor," he replied.  
"Yeah it's great. What lesson are you looking forward to?"  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts. You?"  
"Same, and Charms. I was sent to a club when I was younger and learnt how to do Charms and how to defend myself from curses," Charlotte replied and Harry looked pleased.  
"I DON'T BLOODYBELIEVE IT!" It was Amy who stormed down from the dormitory.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Granger has claimed that all the dormitories are full and that she has to come in ours!" Amy looked like she was about to have a nervous break down.  
"Amy, she'll most probably be studying that she won't want anything to do with you," Charlotte replied.  
"Yeah, well. She better stay out of my way!" Amy snapped angrily.  
"Never mind. I am going to bed. Goodnight," Charlotte said and got up.  
"Night Char," Harry replied and Amy followed Charlotte to the dormitory.


End file.
